ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ogopogo
Seems to only ever use Tidal Wave at 1% HP, never earlier. I've also never been able to kill it without having it use this ability, perhaps damage is mitigated until this ability is used. Adjusted main page to reflect this How hard is this NM? I have a pop for it but I'd like more information before I just go jump in head first.Xellith 15:10, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Tidal Wave is a scripted suicide attack like Behemoth in KS99. Ogo can't be killed until Tidal Wave goes off. Even though it can be stunned, the NM will just use it again, and again, until it goes off successfully, and then Ogo will die. --Kairee 23:04, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Keep in mind that Ogopogo will not simply "fall to the ground" after using Tidal Wave. You still have to do the last hit of damage to kill him. This can be a problem if your entire group wipes to Tidal Wave and he depops. --~Requiem Knight 06:51, January 26, 2012 (UTC) THF + WHM Duo This fight is pretty straightforward, with capped MDT and high enough HP it's easy. I had 46% MDT at the time and ate a 3075 Tidal Wave as an Elvaan thf so a monk would find it even easier. I just wanted TH more than pure safety. He does enjoy using a strong tp move right after a waterga 4 which can kill if you aren't focused but other than that you'll be bored at his lack of finess. Cheers --Josiahkf 02:36, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Not too tough win with 4 1/2 players. 90 MNK, 90 WHM, 90 NIN, 90 WAR, 71 WAR Tanked it with MNK/WAR. HP never got in the red except when the poison was ignored(100HP per tick is yuckie) MNK Atma - Future Fab, Viscitude, and RR. My WHM mule kept up Barwatera and 4/5 merited Shell. MNK had "Decent" gear, no emp weapon, and "some" magical reduction gear. Kept voking and using WS to hold aggro as my WHM had to constantly cure to keep my HP white but with MNK higher HP it was np staying out of trouble. WHM did need a Lucid ether III even with 15 tick refresh. 90 NIN was there to help with Red trigger and backup tank if needed. 90 WAR was there for Red trigger and to help DD after trigger. Oh, and since it uses Tidal Wave as it dies, make sure the tanks HPs are full and everyone else is out of range. KO = No Atma. Good Luck, Everyone. User:Savoree/Sig Brew kill I killed this guy with a brew and noticed something very odd. I got him to 1% and could not kill him with WS. WS was doing dmg, but Ogopogo sat at 1% until I killed him with a melee hit. This is the first and only time I've killed him, but can anybody confirm you cant kill with WS? HadesDrayco 14:47, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Edit I see on the main page that he cannot fall before he 2hrs. Makes sense why I couldnt kill. BST Solo Not to bad to take on with BST. I went full regen atma + DG. pet was gooey and a decent amount of Epsilon/zeta food depending on luck with poison. I did some light dd, but did not use any of my tp as to save myself when I had to run out from taking to much dmg from poison. Might be safer to not dd but this adds time to the fight and this mob can heal itself so ya. Second time I had a blm with me was a cake walk with healing power. Jeyman (talk) 11:39, December 2, 2012 (UTC)